Un amor más real
by munrrita
Summary: draco y hermione tienen un encuentro inesperado y por casualidad el se entera de algo... un rompimiento, draco salva a hermione de unos criminales ¿hay atraccion entre estos personajes? ¿que sucedera? entren y averiguenlo!
1. Capítulo 1

En una noche de luna llena, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, lloraba en silencio, las lagrimas le caían de una forma impresionante, en la mano traía un papel arrugado ya mojado por las lagrimas, lo había leído y releído, era una carta de su novio Ron Weasley, pero si era de el porque lloraba?

En eso escucho una voz, que la saco de sus recuerdos

Hermione, hija , vas a cenar?-grito una mujer

Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar sin que su madre note que había llorado por mas de media hora

No mama, quede con una amiga para ir a comer en aguila´s head- mintió Hermione

Hermione se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos, ya había dejado de llorar, estaba mas tranquila ahora pensaba en que como Ron Weasley había podido hacerle eso, jamás lo hubiera imaginado de el, y tampoco se lo pensaba perdonar, leyó una vez mas la carta:

Querida Herm:

No se si deba seguir llamadote querida, hace unos pocos días descubrí......no se como decírtelo, por favor no te molestes conmigo, bueno descubrí que estoy comprometido con la hija de un amigo de mi padre, Rita yo no me quiero casar con ella pero no encontré forma para impedir la boda, me casare la semana que viene. Perdóname, se que luego lo entenderás.

Ron

Dobló el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo, bajó las escaleras, dijo un "ya regreso a sus padres" y salió por la puerta trasera.

En la calle mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en como alguien podía terminar con un noviazgo de 2 años con una simple carta; pero después de todo ella no estaba realmente enamorada de Ron, lo quería, si, pero lo amaba, no, no lo creía y estaba segura de Ron tampoco la amaba, entonces porque sentía así.

Empezó a darle vueltas al asunto durante un buen rato y al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos llego a la conclusión que ellos habían estado fingiendo por 2 años ser novios cuando en verdad durante ese tiempo habían seguido siendo mejores amigos y nada mas.

Hermione pensó: Ron se debe de haber dado cuenta de esto antes que yo, por eso fue que acepto casarse con la tal Rita, no le creo para nada que no pudo evitar la boda, si el es el mejor en escaparse de los compromisos; en fin espero tener tiempo para hablar con el sobre lo sucedido.

¿ y si sabia las verdaderas razones de Ron? Porque diablos estuve llorando?, debería estar feliz por el, tal vez esta sea la mejor oportunidad para el y la mejor para mi, ahora cada quien podrá seguir con su vida sin necesidad de preocuparse que es lo que opina el otro...

y con estos pensamientos, Hermione siguió su camino......


	2. Capítulo 2

Hermione había estado tan ocupada pensando en las razones para que ella y Ron terminaran, que no se avía dado cuenta que toda la calle estaba mojada, había llovido desde que salió de su casa y ella ni enterada, por lo tanto su ropa estaba completamente húmeda, pero no le importo y siguió caminando....

Mientras caminaba se le vinieron a la mente los nombres de Harry, Luna, Ginny y Neville, sus mejores amigos de su época de estudiante; pensó que tal le iría a Harry con su matrimonio con Luna y a Ginny con Neville; hace un año que no tenia noticias de ellos, con el único que no había perdido contacto era con Ron.

Estaba tan distraída en sus recuerdos que no noto que la lluvia había formado un pozo, y ella sin querer se metió en el, y cuando trato de salir se resbalo cayendo sobre alguien que estaba en el lugar preciso para impedir que ella se diera de narices contra el suelo.

Ese alguien era un chico rubio con unos lindo ojos grises muy penetrantes, el se le quedo mirando, creía saber quien era, pero ella? Que hacia ella en sus brazos? Aunque la idea de tenerla en sus brazos no le molestaba del todo.

-Granger.......eres tu?- dijo el chico

-Malfoy......suéltame- dijo Hermione molesta y a la vez sorprendida nunca se hubiera imaginado caer en los brazos de el.

-Fuiste tu quien me cayo encima, creo que hubieras preferido estrellarte contra el piso

-Bueno...no me di cuenta- lo dijo un tanto colorada

-Bien que lo hiciste a propósito seguro que me viste y pensaste que serias una buena idea tirarte sobre mi- dijo Malfoy con un tono burlón

-Sí, claro, lo que mas deseaba era estar en tu s brazos- Hermione con sarcasmo

-Vamos, no finjas, se que soy el mejor y cualquier otra chica hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar- m

-Cállate, por lo visto no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre- h

Pues la verdad tu si has cambiado en estos tres años, ahora estas mas linda que antes- m

La verdad es que el no había dejado de mirarla desde que empezaron a hablar, no podía negar que ahora era toda una mujer, alguien de la que se podía llegar a enamorar.

-...no te hagas ilusiones por lo que acabo de decir- se apresuro a decir Draco

-Que no me haga ilusiones, jajaja, como si me importara lo que tu pienses, es mas si piensas- dijo Hermione burlándose de el ( ella también había estado mirando a Draco desde hace algunos momentos, tampoco podía negar que estaba muy simpático)

-Que yo no sea un ratón de biblioteca como tu, no significa que no piense- m

- si...si lo que digas- h

- para tu información hay muchas mujeres que se morirían por estar conmigo- m

- se nota que la molestia es tu fuerte- h

-escuché por ahí que estabas con Weasley, es eso cierto?

- tuvimos algo; y eso a ti que te importa- h

-ya terminaron- m

-ya hablamos demasiado malfoy ( se disponía a irse pero el la detuvo del brazo)

- si! Creo que ya terminaron- m

- Púdrete Malfoy

Hermione se alejo casi corriendo de aquel lugar, y mientras corría la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo se la cayo.

Draco se percato de estoy, recogió la carta y la leyó y entonces supo porque ella no quería hablar del tema y se preguntaba porque leyó la carta, después de todo no era asunto de el; doblo la carta y pensó en devolvérsela a Hermione pero ella ya no estaba, caminaba muy rápido cuando quería, supuso que era lo mejor no podía presentarse frente a ella diciéndole "lo siento leí tu carta" , aun tenia su orgullo no podía hacer eso así que metió la carta en su billetera y siguió caminando....


	3. capitulo 3

Algunos días pasaron y durante esos días Draco se la había pasado pensando en Hermione, sin saber porque le agradaba la idea de haberla vuelto a ver, se notaba que ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida y a la vez tan sensible tan frágil y por un breve momento se le cruzo la idea de que "si se conocían mejor....quizás podrían...."entonces el mismo se saco de esos pensamientos, estaba hablando de Hermione Granger, la chica que tanto había odiado durante su época de estudiante, el mismo lo había dicho "odiado" ya no la odiaba, no tenia razones para odiarlo, su mente estaba demasiado confundida así que decidió salir ......

Por otra parte:

Hermione acaba de entrar a su cuarto cuando lo primero que vio fue un pergamino sobre su cama, se acerco y lo leyó:

Herm:

No se lo que estés pensando de mi en este momento; me siento muy mal por lo que te hice, no te lo merecías,. Perdóname. No se si sea lo correcto pero quiero invitarte a mi boda será en la madriguera, es pero que vengas, necesitamos hablar mejor dicho creo que querrás algunas explicaciones, puedes traer a quien quieras. Ron

Después de leer la carta se había quedado helada Ron la acababa de invitar a su boda, pensó que no seria una mala idea asistir, si iría ya lo había decidido ya que tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como era la tal Sasha, pero con quien iría de ninguna manera podía presentarse sola, creerían que fue para impedir la boda o algo así.

Ella también decidió salir para despejar su mente, tomo un taxi en la esquina de su casa si saber que el chofer no era precisamente confiable.....

Después de transcurrido el tiempo Hermione se percato que el lugar donde estaban no era precisamente el Parque Central donde había pedido que la llevasen.

-Señor, disculpe, donde estamos?- pregunto la chica

-ya casi llegamos preciosa- contesto el taxista

-señor donde estamos?- pregunto nuevamente con un tono de inseguridad bastante obvio

-no te alteres preciosa, acaso me tienes miedo

-esto no es el Parque Central

-lo se, te voy a presentar a unos amigos, no siempre se encuentran muchachitas tan lindas todos los días- comento el taxista

-déjeme bajar- grito Hermione al borde de la desesperación

-tranquila no te exasperes

-AUXILIO, alguien pare el carro, auxilio- grito a todo pulmón

-cállate de nada servirá que grites

-yo no le hecho nada, por favor déjeme bajar, su voz se escuchaba débil, no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba.

-no te preocupes yo no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras- rió el taxista, hemos llegado

el hombre bajo del auto y grito ciertos nombres que Hermione no logro entender, el punto es que dos hombres se acercaron al carro.

-preciosa, sal del carro- ellos son mis amigos

Hermione no articulaba palabra estaba demasiado asustada como para poder moverse, en eso vio como el taxista hizo una señas a sus "amigos" y ellos se acercaban a donde ella estaba.

-no me toquen, por lo que mas quieran déjenme ir- sollozo la chica

-lo siento, pero nosotros estamos necesitando diversión- dijo uno de los hombres mientras la jalaba del brazo, ella hacia lo posible por resistirse

Pero obviamente el era mucho mas fuerte que ella así que la saco del auto con bastante facilidad, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban en una especie de callejón sin salida, estaba atrapada.

-hey ustedes, déjenla en paz- advirtió un chico rubio ( le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al "taxista", haciendo que este se estrellara contra unos barriles)

-quién eres tu para meterte en esto?- preguntaron los amigos del taxista

-eso no es algo que les tenga que importar, pero esta bien soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y te ordeno que la sueltes en este momento

-y si no lo hago, que me harás?- pregunto el taxista que ya se había puesto de pie

-si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir, hablo en serio

-no te tengo miedo idiota, a él muchachos- ordeno el taxista

Draco fue mas rápido que ellos y esquivo todos los golpes, pero los atacantes no tuvieron tanta suerte y terminaron tirados en el piso.

Luego Draco se acerco a la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo ya que se había desmayado, todo lo que paso ese día fue mas de lo que ella podía soportar, la cargo en brazos y la saco de aquel callejón....


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo cuarto

En el parque draco esta sentado en una banca con hermione en brazos, esperando que ella despierte.

Poco a poco hermione fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises que hace unas cuantas noche vio...

-Ma...ma.. – trato de decir

-shh, ya todo esta bien

-tu me ayudaste?- dijo casi dudando

-si, pero que no se te haga costumbre

-gracias, pero puedo preguentar, porque?

-no se, no me gustan los abusos

-y desde cuando no te gustan los abusos...si siempre has sido un abusivo- dijo en una forma ironica

-bueno... no se el punto es que te ayude, no?

-si, gracias

-......

luego de un momento de silencio hermione dijo:

-oye!! Y como sabias que estaba aquí

-ehhh.. te segui- dijo draco con cierta inseguriadad por la reaccion de la chica

-¿qué?

-decidi salir a caminar y te vi tomar el taxi y decide seguirte

-y con que motivo?, no creo que sea hobby tuyo seguir a las personas

-por esto..... dudo un momento antes de entregarle la carta

-pero si es la carta de ron ¿ como es que la tienes tu?

-ese dia, cuando te fuiste corriendo, se te cayo

-la leiste?

-no

-no te creo

-entonces porque preguntas

-la leiste?

-si y que?

A hermione se le pasaron todos los sintomas del desmayo y se paro de la banca casi gritando:

-¿quién te has creido para entrometerte en mi vida?

-no sabia, que se trataba de una carta de rompimiento entre tu y ron

-callate, no lo tienes porque gritar

-asi que weasley se aburrio de ti

-era lo mejor.. nuestro noviazgo fue una farza...... espera porque te tengo que dar explicaciones, dejame en paz malfoy

-asi es como agradeces que te haya salvado

-yo no te pedi que me ayudaras

-mal agradecida

-callate idiota

hermione cogio su cartera que todavia estaba en la banca y se disponia a ira cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba

-malfoy, donde estamso?

-que no lo sabes

-te parece que si lo supiera te estaria preguntando

-esta bien, que malhumorada que eres, estamos en... – iba a decir draco cuando ella lo interrumpio

-yo no soy malhumorada, que tu me pongas de mal humor es otra cosa, estaria de lo mas feliz di no te hubiera encontrado

-tonta, hubieras preferido que te dejara con el taxista

-nooo!! Claro que no

-esta bien, no necesito que grites

-me vas a decir donde estamos o no?

-star fish

-y donde se supone que queda eso?

-muy lejos de tu casa

-si eso ya lo se ( empezo a caminar )

-a donde crees que vas.. si no sabes donde estas parada ( hermione estaba apunto de responderle pero el tenia razon ) y yo que tu no tomaria otro taxi en un buen tiempor- se burlo

-y como pretendes que regrese a mi casa, señor inteligente

-te puedo acompañar, pero no lo hago por ti sino que quiero hacer una buena accion en el dia, que te quede claro

-esta bien, pero solo porque estoy perdida, que te quede claro

-caminemos una cuadra y luego tomaremos un taxi en aquella avenida- dijo señalando hacia una autopista

-dijiste taxi?... pregunto la chica muy preocupada

-no te va a pasar nada si te quedas a mi lado

hermione se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras de draco y el tambien se puso a pensar porque lo dijo...........¿ seria porque lo sentia?


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo quinto

Mientras iban caminando, como a un metro de distancia del otro, todos los chicos que se encontraban por ahí cerca se le quedaban mirando a hermione con cara de tontos, algunos le gritaban cosas como : mamacita, acercate preciosa (pensaban que iba sola) hermione fingia no escuchar nada al igual que draco, pero eso fue hasta que pasaron por un grupito de 5 muchachos que al verla se le acercaronse rodeandola; fue entones cuando draco ya no pudo fingir mas que le importaba que todos la miraran.

-Oigan ustedes acaso no se dan cuenta que ella viene conmigo o es que acaso estan ciegos, grupo de retrazados mentales, larguense ahora-grito draco

grito tan fuerte que los cinco muchachos empezaron a temblar de miedo. Draco en verdad se hacia respetar.

-pe.. pe.. perdon- dijeron los cinco al unisono

-no sabiamos que venias con ella- dijo uno

-pensamos que estaba sola-dijo otro

-ya ven que no es asi, ahora larguene- advirtio

los cinco, sin siquiera dudarlo se echaron a correr sin mirar hacia atrás, por miedo a no salir vivos

-draco, que fue eso?

-nada

-es la tercera vez en un dia que me ayudas, de verdad te estas volviendo muy generoso

-y ya se te esta haciendo costumbre

-por que lo haces?

-no lo hice por ti, quedo como un idiota si permito que esos tipos te acosen en mi delante, se supone que vienes conmigo

hubo silencio por un rato

iban pasando por una esquina cuando un grupo de jovencitas vestidas mejor dicho con algo de ropa puesta se le acercaron a draco y empezaron a insinuarsele, haciendo caso omiso de hermione. A draco parecia no molestarle, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato por parte de las mujeres, esta vez fue hermione quien no aguanto lo "celos"

-oigan muchachitas, el viene conmigo, asi que ya se pueden ir retirando

recien en ese momento parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica

-mira, barbie castaña! No mereces a un ken como el, eres tan poca cosa

-¿poca cosa? ¿yo?, valgo mucho mas que todas ustedes juntas y por si no se dan cuenta, llevamos prisa, dirigiendose a draco dijo: vamonos o es que acaso prefieres quedarte con estas..... mujeres

-no me metan en peleas de chicas, en fin, lo siento preciosas pero tengo que irme. Diciendo esto emprendieron su camino

las chicas hicieron cara de ofendidas sin duda no les gusto perder contra la barbie.

-hermione, ¿qué fue eso?

-nada

-estabas celosa

-¿celosa? ¿yo? ¿de quien? ¿de ti? No me hagas reir draco, no me gusta ser ignorada eso es todo y mucho menos que me llamen "barbie"

-vale, vale, hablando de eso ¿que es una barbie?

-no es nada

-¿cómo que no es nada? Vamos dime que es

-es una clase de muñeca

-tanto problema solo por eso, pero en ese caso, creo que si te pareces a una barbie, hermione lo miro extrañada, draco al darse cuenta de su comentario, cambio rapidamente de tema: "ahí esta el paradero, tomemos un taxi"

draco siguio pensando porque estaba diciendo tantas tonterias en un solo dia..... y para colmo las habia dicho en frente de hermione.


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 

Ambos se dirigeron al paradero, Draco paro un taxi y pidio que los llevaran a la casa de la chica.

Draco le abrio la puerta a hermione, mostrando su gran caballerosidad, ella entro y se cruzo de piernas.

El taxi empezo a moverse.

Dentro del carro ambos se sentian extraños, nunca imaginaron estar juntos en un taxi y mucho menos que draco fuese tan generoso como para ayudar a hermione tantas veces en un solo dia.

Hemione miraba a draco por el rabillo del ojo, veia lo bien que se le veia de perfil, la mirada del chico estaba perdida, estaba mirando por la ventana, al menos eso era lo que ella creia.

Draco miraba a hermione de la misma forma, no queria que ella se de cuenta que el estaba contemplando su belleza.

En eso:

-¿por qué me miras?- pregunto draco

-yo no estoy mirando

-si, estabas admirando lo lindo que soy

-el antiguo malfoy ha vuelto! Ya deja de alucinarte! Como si me interesara verte

-tu tambien deja de alucinarte no te hagas la muy especial

-si te diste cuenta que de casualidad yo te estaba mirando eso significa que tu tambien me estabas viendo.

Draco estaba en un apuro

-no! ... claro que no

-ya draco, no finjas, cualquier hombre se fijaria en mi

-quien hablaba de modestia

hermione sonrio

-lo decia de broma draco, no te lo tomes tan a pecho

-esta bien- draco le dedico una sonrisa

hermione sintio temblar sus piernas

-draco, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

.no es algo que ati te deba importar

-vamos draco confia en mi

-no suelo confiar en cualquier persona

-yo no soy cualquier persona.... ademas te ganaste mi respeto hace mucho tiempo cuando ayudaste a harry a vencer a voldemort

-en serio?

-claro, no cualquiera se enfrenta de esa forma a su padre y aparte gracias ati sigo con vida

-si lo dices por el taxista...

-no, no lo decia por el, en la batalla contra voldemort uno de los mortifagos me ataco y fuiste tu quien lanzo ese hechizo..... Me salvaste draco

-ah! Aun te acuerdas

draco se sonrojo (un poquito) al recordar

-claro que lo recuerdo, no he perdido la memoria, ese dia te iba a agradecer ...... pero tu ya no estabas

-tuve que irme, acababa de de ver morir a mi padre, no me podia quedar ahí

-te entiendo

hubo silencio

-ahora si ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

Draco sonrio ante la insistencia de la chica

-no he hecho nada, soy el dueño de tres empresas suizas, dos alemanas, tengo una mansion enorme, dinero que no creo poder gastar en toda mi vida...

-me alegro por ti... sin embargo tu modestia aun me sorprende

-jajaja! Todo lo que tengo, me ha costado mucho trabajo, despues de la muerte de mi padre, trate de salir adelante yo solo ¿y que has hecho tu?

-nada!... acabo de terminar mi relacion con ron y lo peor es que no me siento mal y me alegro que el este apunto de casarse

-eso significa que no estabas enamorada de el

-si pues, solo fingiamos ser novios, cuando solo eramos amigos. Ron se dio cuenta de esto mucho antes que yo... eso no es justo se supone que yo era mas inteligente

-jajaja

señores hemos llegado- se escucho la voz del taxista

hermione abrio la puerta del taxi, bajo, y al instante volvio a subir al auto y dijo:

-draco, llevame a un hotel

-que?


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo siete 

-draco, llevame a un hotel

-que?

-que me lleves a un hotel

-guau!! Eres rapida hermione

-que? De que hablas? Me olvide las llaves de mi departamento por eso llevame a un hotel

-ah!! Es que me pides que te lleve a un hotel... eh... bueno yo pense que...

-ya se lo que estabas pensando... bueno no importa. Me llevas?

-si, claro

ya en el hotel:

-si en que puedo ayudarles- pregunto la recepcionista

-una habitación- contesto hermione

-por cuanto tiempo? Pagara con efectivo o con tarjeta?

-tiempo indefinido y con efectivo, esto es un adelanto

hermione lo miraba con cara de confundida mientras draco sacaba de su billetera un fajo de billetes

-que haces draco?

-pagando la habitación, para ser tan inteligente, olvidas las cosas obvias

-es que... yo pense que...

-es que nada, se me esta haciendo constumbre hacer obras de caridad

-eh..gracias

-espero que tengan un tiempo agradable en este hotel. Aquí estan las llaves

-ah ..si! gracias

sin darse cuenta hermione y draco estaban tomados del brazo como si fueran pareja, ambos de dirigieron al ascensor

-en que piso es?-pregunto hermione

-y yo que se

-tu tienes las llaves, dah?

-y que tiene que ver la llave con que yo sepa cual es tu habitación

-en la llave dice el # de habitación. Para ser tan inteligente olvidas las cosas obvias

-eh.. bueno ..no lo sabia

-¿qué numero dice?

-711

-ya se que no estas acostumbrado a las cosas muggles... pero deberias porque vives en una ciudad muggle

-ok! Pero nunca paso la noche en un hotel, tengo muchas casas en diferentes partes de la ciudad

-y tu modestia sale a relucir nuevamente

-eh?

-olvidalo

el ascensor se abrio,ambos buscaban la habitación 711, una vez que la encontraron hermione abrio la puerta y...

-que rayos?!?!

-que cosa

draco asomo su cabeza al dormitorio y comprendio inmediatamente el "que rayos" de hermione

-en que momento pediste una habitación matrimonial

-no lo hice- respondio hermione. La chica que nos atendio debio haberse confundido o...

-penso que nosotros somos "algo"

-eh! Sera mejor que vayamos a aclarar el malentendido

-si

entraron en el ascensor

-que tontería pensar que nosotros somos algo

-si, que tontería

a ambos se les notaba un tono de voz de " no estoy tan convencido de que sea una tontería"

de repente las luces se apagaron

-apagon!! –exclamo hermione

-que?

-apagon- cuando se van las luces

-ah!.. claro, si lo sabia

-si nos quedamos mucho tiempo encerrados se nos acabara el aire y...

-moriremos, lo se, ahora calmate

-esta bien

-acercate

hermione dio un paso hacia delante

-acercate mas, solo puedo ver tus lindos ojos-dijo draco con un tono muy dulce

-que?

-eh!! que te acerques mas, solo puedo ver tus ojos- dijo draco cambiando su tono de voz

-si ..claro

hermione se acerco bastante a el, en realidad ya estaban abrazandose... cuando... sus bocas empezaron a acercar y...

volvieron las luces


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:

Y volvieron las luces

Ambos se separaron lo mas rapido que pudieron, no porque querian sino porque eran presas de varias miradas, mucha gente los observaba como bichos raros, que estarian pensando?

Al parecer el apagon habia ocurrido solamente en el ascensor ¿seria eso casualidad?

Hermione volvio a cerrar el ascensor tan rapido como sus manos se lo permitieron, estaba super colorada al igual que draco.

Todo por tu culpa- dijo hermione

¿mi culpa? Fuiste tu quien se acerco-se defendio draco

tu me pediste que me acercara

bueno pero fue por el apagado, fuiste tu quien me abrazo

primero es apagon no apagado y segundo yo no te abrace

¿a no?

en todo caso tu me correspondiste el abrazo

eh...

mientras discutian habian llegado nuevamente al piso siete

bueno lo que paso en el ascensor ya es cosa del pasado- dijo draco para evitar el interrogatorio ya que llevaba todas las de perder

si, tienes razon , ya fue- dijo algo decepcionada

entonces que hacemos?

no se, no pienso bajar de nuevo, muchas personas nos veian raro. Y no entiendo porque acaso nunca has visto a dos personas en un ascensor

si, pero... estabamos a punto de besarnos, claro felizmente no paso nada- se apresuro a decir draco. Pero el sabia perfectamente que no hubiera querido que las luces volvieran.

si, felizmente- asintió de nuevo decepcionada

en fin supongo que pasare aquí la noche

¿qué?

que pasare aquí la noche

¿aquí? ¿por qué?

porque el lugar es grande

solo por eso?

si

no sera que quieres compartir la misma habitación que yo?

tambien

lo aceptas

tambien hay una bonita decoración- dijo rapidamente, fue lo unico que se le ocurrio para salir del apuro en que el solo se habia metido.

¿ah?

que tambien hay una bonita decoración, estas medio sorda o que?

es que yo pense ... olvidadlo-concluyo algo confundida

habia pasado media hora desde que llegarona la habitación, hermione estaba tomando una ducha mientras que draco veia televisión.

Hermione salio del baño vestida de un pantalón negro a la cadera y un polo sin mangas con toda la espalda descubierta. Realmente se le veia bien

Draco no pudo evitar observarla detalladamente por un buen tiempo algo que incomodo mucho a herm.

¿qué tanto me miras?

te ves muy bien

¿en serio?

si

...gracias

¿de donde sacaste la ropa?

la teletransporte

¿cómo?

soy bruja, recuerdas?

quieres ir al cine?

nunca me han gustado los cines

al menos sabes lo que es un cine

si, mi vida no es tan triste

ya, no te enojes, entonces quieres ir?

esta bien, que película?

"acechando" hoy es el estreno y parece que es muy buena

bueno

ambos saliron de la habitación, se disponian a ir hacia el ascensor cuando ambos dijeron "por las escaleras" tenian un trauma con los ascensores

mientras iban bajando, draco se deslizava por el pasamanos, tenia mucha agilidad, caia perfectamente.

vamos, intentalo-dijo draco

bromeas verdad?

no, es facil

para ti, yo terminaria en pedacitos

no exageres, si te caes, te recojo

esta bien, solo espero no caerme- dijo no muy convencida

hermione se deslizo, pero no precisamente aterrizo igual que draco, mas bien aterrizo sobre draco.

Sus bocas se empezaron a juntar, ambos dudaron un momento pero finalmente decidieron hacer lo que en su interior deseaban. Se besaron. No habia nada mas a su alrededor, solo ellos, ese momento era mágico.

En eso se oyo una voz

¿qué creen que estan haciendo?


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo nueve:

¿qué creen que estan haciendo?

Hermione y draco se levantaron lo mas rapido que pudieron debido al susto. Herm no tardo mucho en reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

neville? Que haces aquí?

no, que haces tu aquí? Y con este? Estaba a punto de abusar de ti, verdad.. maldito degenerado..- grito neville

tranquilizate longbotton- censuro draco

si, neville tranquilizate, no es lo que parece

entonces que es? .. cuando todos se enteren...

espero neville.. los chicos no tienes porque enterarse...- suplico herm

a no? Eso eso no es lo que yo pienso

y ami que ... me importa lo que tu pienses!... te advierto longbotton, anda con chismes y tu querida weasley se enterara del incidente de alquella fiesta... –amenazo draco

esta bien... no dire nada... lo de la fiesta no fue culpa mia- dijo neville tartamudeando

no que va

estaba muy tomado y no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que hacia

quien te manda a beber sin control... la prensa te toma algunas fotos pero tu te encargaste de que no se publicaran, acaso me equivoco –acuso draco

tiempo! ¿de que incidente hablan?-cuestiono hermione

cierto tu tampoco sabes. Lo que pasa es que tu amiguito pasado de copas, tuvo un...

callate malfoy... grito neville

a mi nadie me calla... como decia longbotton tuvo un acercamiento muy comprometedor con una prestigiosa modelo

es eso cierto neville?

sssi... por favor herm no le digas nada a ginny...estaba muy borracho y...

me decepcionas... jamas hubiera pensado algo asi de ti neville... –dijo herm al notar una seña por parte de draco

por favor no le digas nada! –suplico neville

esta bien neville no le dire nada a pesar de que es mi mejor amiga pero solo porque ella te ama

gracias, muchísimas gracias herm

pero tu tampoco abras la boca o sino ya no habria sorpresa- concluyo draco

si sii

adios longbotton

si si ya me voy... adios herm

neville se fue corriendo...

ahora si explicame que fue esa seña- inquirio herm

que me sigas la corriente y lo hiciste muy bien

que quieres decir?

que longbotton nunca engaño a la weasley, estaba tan ebrio que se desmayo.. y supuse que no recordaria nada de la fiesta... asi que lo unico que hice fue jugar un poco con su mente

es increíble como cambiaste la situación a nuestro favor

lo se

oye! A que sorpresa te referias

ah! Cierto no te dije! Ire contigo a la boda del pobreton contigo- dijo draco muy rapido mientras bajaba las escaleras

que?

Hermione bajo a toda velocidad la escalera en busca de draco. Cuando por fin lo encontro.

que quisiste decir con eso draco?

que voy a ir contigo a la boda.. no entendiste?

claro que entendi, pero... porque?

me muero de ganas por ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean entrar juntos... en especial la caras de weasley y la de potter.

creo que es una buena idea... aparte necesito a un acompañante o creeran que fui a impedir la boda.

bueno íbamos al cine, no?

Ambos caminaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevia a comentar lo que habia pasado en las escaleras.

Ya en el cine, draco pago las entradas y la canchita y las gaseosas.

no sabia que eras tan generoso

yo tampoco lo sabia... supongo que estas de suerte.

me alegra- dijo herm con una sonrisa que hizo que a draco le de un vuelco el corazon.

La película siguió transcurriendo y sin que se den cuenta draco la estaba abrazando y hermione estaba apoyada en su pecho.

La película termino y salieron cogidos dela mano... lo extraño es que ninguna parecia notarlo.

Estuvieron andando un rato y llegaron a la casa de hermione

aquí es! Gracias por acompañarme. Mañana es la boda. Podrias venir a las 7.30

de nada y si

bueno pues eso es todo. Hasta luego- hermione se disponia a entrar a su casa...

espera-dijo draco

que pa...- fue interrumpida por un repentino beso de draco

¿por qué hiciste eso?

no lo se

no es una buena respuesta.. en fin...

esta vez fue hermione quien beso a draco pero este beso fue mas largo y mas intenso

¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto draco

no lo se

no es una buena respuesta

ambos se rieron y se despidieron para mañana encontrarse.

Algo habia nacido entre ellos ¿pero se habrian dado cuenta?


End file.
